


Just For Luck

by A_G_Sawyer



Series: Secrets Won't Always Stay Secret [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Courage, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Some Sexy Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension, date, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_G_Sawyer/pseuds/A_G_Sawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back and forth between Mirriam and Cullen's date at the river and her present through flash backs. Mirriam tries to find out what Cullen has in mind for his "dealings in Ferelden" but she can't get any information. She drives him crazy at the river, and resolves to seek help from Josephine to make her extra beautiful for a special night she has in mind. Cullen is awestruck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Luck

_Humor me… this can’t hurt._

Mirriam rolled the worn coin over her knuckles, back and forth across her fingers as she ran through the memory in her mind. It was weeks ago, but still felt fresh in her mind. Cullen had tried to keep their little outing a secret, which he managed to do for the most part, despite Mirriam’s efforts to discover it.

He’d been fairly sneaky, but Mirriam was too curious for her own good and she dug about for information. Unfortunately for her, while Cullen may not have always been the best at hiding what other people might have shared with him, he, himself, was a fairly private person. His own secrets rarely escaped his lips.

So when she’d gone on a search for information, she’d turned up little more than speculation and possibilities. Josephine had searched through her ledgers to discover what dealings Cullen had been discussing, but found nothing. Sera and Dorian had only offered suggestive comments and wagging eyebrows, leaving Mirriam mildly uncomfortable. Even Leliana hadn’t known what the mysterious lion was up to. Though, in retrospect, Mirriam thought Leliana might not have been totally honest with her.

* * *

“I bet he’s finally decided it’s time to man up and throw you over’is bed and have’is wicked way, yeah? ‘Bout time too, don’t ya think?” Sera said. Mirriam blushed.

“But… but shouldn’t that be a decision we should make together?” She asked.

“Of course, but darling, you must understand how difficult it is for a man to be relentlessly teased with such beauty gracing his presence. Even I can understand his suffering,” Dorian said, teasingly. “And how I wish I could ease it…. Surely by now, he’s wearing out,” Dorian said, bringing the rose in Mirriam’s cheeks further to the surface.

“Well, that’s the point, innit? He’s _not_ wearing out, is he?” Sera said, laughing irreverently and banging her tankard on the table, and Dorian joined in. Mirriam narrowed her eyes, fiddling with her own glass awkwardly.

“You aren’t being very helpful, you know. And both of you, please stop pressuring me. You think I don’t get enough pressure from within the relationship?”

“Oooh, he’s been asking for it, has he?” Dorian asked, looking a little wistful.

“What? No, of course not. It’s all me, really. He wouldn’t… he’s far too much of a gentleman for that,” Mirriam retorted. “Unlike some men.” She glared pointedly at Dorian who grinned and raised his glass, clinking it against Sera’s, and taking a drink. Mirriam sighed.

“Oh, why did I even bother with you two? You’re useless to me here,” Mirriam said, rising. She left her glass on the table and headed toward the open door. On her way out, she heard a chorus of laughter as Dorian said, “I’ll bet he likes it rough!”

Mirriam was so embarrassed by their conversation, she ducked her head all the way back to the main hall, when she was caught by a sudden thought.

If anyone knew what he had in mind, it would be Leliana. Why Mirriam hadn’t gone to her first was entirely beyond her, and she felt a little foolish now, but made her way to the rookery.

Leliana sat at her table, penning letters and muttering quietly to her crows, motioning for Mirriam to sit. Mirriam sat down in front of her and watched quietly for a few minutes until Leliana stopped and looked up.

“Hello Inquisitor, sorry to keep you waiting. Unfortunately, I have several letters to respond to, but I can take a break for a moment. What can I do for you?”

“Oh, I was just wondering if you knew if Cullen had plans today?”

“Why are you asking me? More appropriately, why aren’t you asking him?” She asked, a sly tone to her words.

“I… oh, well I did. I mean, he said we had some matters to attend to in Ferelden.”

“I see. And, does that not answer your question?” Leliana asked, the beginnings of a smile turning up her lips.

“No. Well, yes, but I wanted something more specific. He wouldn’t tell me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, my dear, I don’t have any idea what he has planned,” Leliana said, concern showing everywhere on her face but her eyes, which gleamed. “Perhaps he’s taking you to meet the soldiers at one of the outposts there. Our army always enjoys the distraction of one of your visits.”

Mirriam nodded and shrugged. She climbed off the bench and started down the stairs, turning back once to see Leliana writing again and smiling.

* * *

Mirriam examined the coin Cullen had given her. It was old, the shine of the metal long worn to a dull gleam, a sign of many years of handling. She wondered how often Cullen had toyed with it as she did now. If it was to give her luck, perhaps it could give her courage as well.

Stuffing the coin in her pocket, Mirriam wandered to Josephine’s office. Mirriam always felt at ease with Josephine, and with the ambassador’s background, she was sure to know how to help her. Josephine was scribbling away at some treaty or letter, whatever is was she did, when Mirriam walked in. She looked up and smiled broadly.

“Inquisitor! How lovely of you to visit! How can I be of service?” Josephine asked, her thick Antivan accent rolling off her tongue beautifully. Mirriam had her hands behind her back, her feet shuffling against the ground, as she chewed her lip.

“I… I wondered if you could help me... with something,” Mirriam said. Josephine stood up and walked over to Mirriam, her face wrinkling with worry.

“Is there something the matter? Some noble we need to deal with?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Mirriam said, chuckling nervously. “I… well, I wanted to know if you’d be willing to… to do my hair for me one night. I don’t know how to make it pretty, and I wanted to be… well…” she trailed off, looking at her shoes, discomfort obvious in every part of her stance. Josephine giggled and placed a hand over her mouth.

“I understand, Inquisitor. Yes, I would be happy to help you doll up for your dear Commander.” Mirriam blushed and looked away, trying to hide her excited smile.

“No need to hide, Inquisitor. It’s just between us girls. In fact, I am planning a trip to Val Royeaux in the next few days. If you’d like, you can join me and we’ll go a day early. Orleasian garments are highly sought after and would surely add to the vision you have in mind, I think,” Josephine said.

Mirriam sighed in relief, feeling more comfortable now. Josephine tended to have that effect on people. Mirriam supposed that was what made her such a gifted ambassador.

“Yes, that would be lovely, Josie, thank you. I really have no idea what I’m doing, but I know he would be pleased if I went through the effort of making myself a little more presentable.”

“I’m certain he thinks you’re beautiful just as you are, Inquisitor. Commander Cullen has never really hidden his attraction to you.”

Mirriam flushed again.

“Oh, yes, well… I just meant...”

“Not to worry, Inquisitor, we’ll depart the day after tomorrow.”

Mirriam nodded and smiled at the ambassador. At least she wasn’t making suggestive comments at her.

* * *

“I have it on good authority you’ve been poking around trying to discover the secret behind my ever so mysterious” -he wiggled his fingers through the air- “invitation, my love,” Cullen said, his eyes glinting in the candlelight. He smiled, the scar tugging at his lip, as Mirriam turned her head away and leaned against his desk, her back toward him.

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about. I’d never go behind your back,” Mirriam said, defensively, unable to hide her grin. Cullen cocked a brow at her and stood up from his chair, making his way, slowly and _very_ deliberately, around the desk toward Mirriam. Mirriam's heart skipped a beat as she watched him draw near. Reaching her, he set his hands on the desk on either side of her body, leaning into her.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re not being completely truthful... my dear?” He asked as he watched her chew at her lip. Mirriam shivered and looked up at him, giggling.

“Are you ready?” She asked, as he kissed her lightly. He traced his lips along her jaw and up to her ear.

“Are you?” Cullen whispered back. Mirriam felt the warmth flood her body as he kissed her neck tenderly, his hands leaving the desk to drift up and down her sides. “To go, I mean…” He specified. Mirriam felt his lips turn up into a knowing smile as he continued to tease her skin. She gripped his arms, her fingers tightening against the leather.

“Mirriam…” Cullen said, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her furiously. She returned the kiss with as much fervor, but eventually pushed him back, looking into his eyes. She was suddenly grateful to be sitting already as his eyes trapped her under their wanton gaze, dark, intense, and excited.

“Um… I think.... I think we should p-probably go now…” She managed to say. A deep rumble in Cullen’s chest nearly stopped Mirriam’s heart as he pushed himself against her for one more sweltering kiss.

Cullen backed away and took Mirriam’s hand, leading her toward the stables where they both mounted horses and made their way out of Skyhold.

* * *

Josephine and Mirriam travelled to Val Royeaux discussing the latest fashion trends and hairstyles. Josephine always managed to make Mirriam feel comfortable in any situation, which was wonderful because she was terribly nervous, and this was just the shopping. Mirriam had no idea how she was going to manage the rest of her plan.

They wandered through the streets, stopping at each shop and gossiping about the nobles. Mirriam found a set of combs that Josephine thought would make a beautiful addition to the hairstyle she had in mind.

She’d found several different clothing shops, but none that were particularly appealing to her until they were nearing the end of their shopping trip.

“Oh, Mirriam! Look at this! It’s magnificent, isn’t it?” Josephine asked, holding up an article of clothing that made her blush immediately. The deep violet gown was made from a fabric so light, it nearly floated and the neckline was cut and curved just low enough to tease, lined with handsewn beads and shimmering lace. It wasn’t terribly revealing, tasteful enough to be worn in public, but edgy enough to be especially appealing in private.

Mirriam held out the dress, admiring it and imagining how she might look in it. Josephine smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

“Maker, yes, it’s perfect! He’ll be beside himself!”

“Really? You don’t think it’s too much?” Mirriam said, uncertainly. Josephine giggled.

“My dear, you’ll be a vision. He’ll be stunned,” Josephine said, reassuringly. “And the combs you purchased earlier match perfectly! It’s just what you need!”

Mirriam grinned at her friend as she purchased the gown and they made their way through the rest of the shops, chattering about her plans.

* * *

“Where are we?” Mirriam asked as they rode up to the bank of a quiet river. Cullen smiled as they dismounted and held her hand, leading her up the dock.

“You live with so much danger, fear and uncertainty every day. I wanted to spare you from that life, even if it’s only for a moment.” Cullen walked to the edge of the dock and sat down, his back against a pole. Mirriam sat between his knees, leaning against his chest, his arms wrapped around hers. His warmth was so much more comforting to her than he realized.

“This place is beautiful. How did you know it was here?”

“I used to come here as a boy. I love my siblings, truly, but they were… noisy. I like the quiet. I used to come here to think and imagine where my life would take me. I never imagined you,” he said, kissing the top of her head. Mirriam felt a wave of love wash through her and she smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his hand.

“You must have been happy here. It’s lovely,” she said.

“It is. I was happy here. I still am, though I don’t come here nearly as often as I would like to.” Cullen reached for something behind Mirriam and wrapped his arm around her again, a faded gold coin between his fingers.

“My brother gave this to me the day I left for Templar training. He said it would bring me luck. We’re not supposed to keep such things. Faith should be enough to carry us through anything.”

“There’s nothing wrong with a little bit of luck. But I must say, I’m surprised you kept it. Wasn’t that against the rules?” Mirriam asked, a note of curiosity in her voice. She found it hard to believe Cullen would have broken any rules, the way he talked about his Templar life. Cullen chuckled, his chest shaking with his quiet laughter.

“Indeed, it was. I never claimed to be perfect, my love, and I never claimed I didn’t have a wicked streak. It rarely shows, though it surfaces far more frequently with you around,” he said as he nipped her ear playfully. Mirriam squeaked and reached behind her, pinching his stomach. He jerked and laughed, wrapping his arms tight around her. Mirriam grinned at the revelation that he was, apparently, ticklish and filed that knowledge away for further study.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the soothing trickling of the water easing past them. Cullen finally broke the silence.

“I thought maybe I’d give this to you. Humor me. We don’t know what you’ll face before the end… this can’t hurt.” He pressed the coin into Mirriam’s palm, closing her fingers around it. Mirriam smiled and sighed contentedly, leaning against him.

“I’ll keep it safe,” she said.

“Good. I know it’s foolish, but I’m glad.”

“It’s not foolish, love. You’ve had a rough life, but you’ve managed to make it this far. This coin must be worth something.” Cullen chuckled again.

“Indeed. I’m sitting here on a peaceful dock holding a beautiful, intelligent and ridiculously appealing woman in my arms. By her own choice, I might add. I feel very lucky, indeed.” Mirriam was blushing again, she hated how easily she blushed. But she smiled and curled into him, the coin tucked safely in her pocket.

Cullen reached up and swept her hair to the side, leaning down to kiss her neck with his gentle, hungry lips. Mirriam shuddered as gooseflesh erupted along her arms. She closed her eyes as Cullen teased her neck and jaw with his velvet lips, letting out a quiet moan. Cullen chuckled, his breath like fire against her skin, and his hands slid up her arms slowly.

Mirriam felt his arousal pressed against her back, and she turned to kiss him in return. Cullen tucked his hand behind her neck, securing her in place as he kissed her eager mouth. Tongues teased and taunted, warring and battling for dominance, and Cullen’s hands roamed her body, impatient to touch anything and everything. Everywhere his hands wandered left a trail of fire in their wake.

Mirriam shifted again, facing him now, and looked up into his radiant, angelic face. She wanted to please him, to give him what he so obviously desired, but she was terrified and unprepared for it. Lowering her head, she sat back on her heels and sighed. Cullen raised her chin with his fingers, looking into her eyes. She muttered an apology, and tried to look away again, but he held her firm.

“Mirriam… you don’t need to hide from me. I’m not angry or even annoyed. I’m also not going to force you to do something you’re not ready for, you know that. For now, I’ll just enjoy being able to be close to you, to kiss you” - he leaned forward and got on his knees, edging closer to her - “and to hold you” - he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up on her knees, and pressed his lips to hers - “and to love you.”

They knelt together, embracing each other to the melody of the ambling river. Warmth spread out from Mirriam’s chest reaching out through her limbs. She scooted closer to him and felt him tighten his grip in response.

Mirriam slid her hand through his hair and placed a few chaste kisses against his neck, earning a quiet moan from him. In a moment of bravery, or possibly insanity, she bit his neck hard enough to leave a mark, but soft enough to still be playful. She felt his muscles tense around her and the feeling gave her courage.

“Mmm.. I love the way you taste…,” she said, tracing the spot with her tongue, barely managing to get the words out. Cullen groaned loudly and gripped her back so hard she yelped. He offered no apologies, but instead silenced her with a ferocious kiss, pulling her body flush against his and pressing his hips against hers. Mirriam curled her fingers into his hair, pulling and tugging as the kiss deepened.

Cullen’s arms moved around to her waist and glided one slowly up her body, barely brushing against the side of her clothed breast. Mirriam moaned as his thumb drifted across the stiff peak forming under his ministrations, Cullen moaning in harmony with her.

His other hand reached down and grabbed her bottom, which had the effect of her lurching forward against his hips. Cullen made a satisfying moan and rubbed her bottom gingerly.

The hand that had been teasing her breast reached up to loosen a button from her tunic, and she stiffened at the touch. Cullen froze.

“Too fast?” He asked, his voice rough and strained.

“I… um…” Mirriam started, her own voice weak as she tried to respond. “Maybe? Yes? Is that okay? I’m sorry… I feel bad...” She finally managed to say. Cullen chuckled, a grumble echoing in his chest. He sighed, trying to regain control.

“It’s ok, love. I understand. I didn’t mean to overstep,” Cullen said, disappointment tinged with a speck of frustration tinting his voice. Mirriam furrowed her brow and turned her head down.

“I’m sorry if I upset you. I just… I’m really nervous. I don’t know what I’m doing and I’m terrified of making a fool of myself. I don’t know how to do this and I want it to be right. I want it to be perfect. I want you to be pleased,” she said, her voice growing quieter and less confident with each word.

Cullen sighed and gripped her face gently in both hands, turning her head up to meet his eyes. Mirriam expected to see irritation in his face, but was stunned by the gentleness that dominated his features now. His eyes were so calm and tender. Mirriam closed her eyes and sighed at his suddenly mild touch.

“Mirriam, look at me. I love you. Nothing you do is going to change that. I’m not frustrated or angry with you. The fact that you are worried you might not please me is a concept I find a little ridiculous.” Mirriam frowned, but Cullen held up his hand. “Because, my beautiful siren, you can’t imagine... how badly I want you. I find it ha- difficult to focus. But, I have resisted temptation in the past, I can continue to do so again. For a while,” he said, chuckling. Mirriam smiled back.

“I’ll… I’ll try not to make you wait too long. But-”

“Take your time, my love. Don’t rush. When you’re ready, you’ll know where to find me.” He winked at her and she whimpered, heat pooling straight to her core. And, true to character, just as she knew he would at that moment, Cullen curled his tantalizing lips into a temptingly delicious smirk.

* * *

 

Josephine worked the locks into place, pinning here and there, setting Mirriam’s newly curled hair into place. The top half of her hair was pinned back in an intricate braid while the bottom half lay curled against her back. Josephine tucked the combs into place at the sides where they glistened beautifully with each turn of her head.

“Beautiful, my dear. You look ravishing. Perhaps a little bit of color to your cheeks?” Mirriam smiled as Josephine brushed a pink powder over her face, bringing out the color. She didn’t really feel the need to add to her natural blush, but she couldn’t deny it was appealing.  

“Thank you, Josephine. I appreciate your help tonight. I’m nervous,” Mirriam said, pressing her hand against her stomach as she stood. The gown fit beautifully, hugging her curves exactly as it should. The neckline was lower than she was used to, and she felt a sudden thrill of excitement at the thought of Cullen’s face when she showed up at his office.

“It’s ok to be nervous. But the Commander loves you. As I said before, you’ll stun him. He’ll be beside himself when he sees you.” Mirriam smiled at Josephine. She nodded and straightened her shoulders, taking a deep breath before walking out of her quarters.

Mirriam made her way across the main hall toward the ramparts that led to Cullen’s office. Several soldiers whistled as she glided along, her gown flowing like smoke in the light breeze. Mirriam felt her face flush as people stopped to watch her pass, certain they knew exactly what was about to take place. But she didn’t care.

She walked up the stairs, holding her gown up as she moved. Her heart raced and her hands shook with each step she took closer. When she reached the top of the stairs, the door suddenly looked far less reassuring than she’d hoped. But she wanted this. She wanted to be with him.

She knocked on the door and waited with shaking knees as she heard him call out. But she wanted him to come to her, so she stayed outside, waiting for him to open the door himself.

And when he did, Mirriam knew from the sound of his gasp, the sudden darkening of his eyes and the tension in his jaw as he let his eyes drift slowly from her head to her feet that this, all of this, would be worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly certain you all know what happens next. But don't worry, I'll detail it for you, just in case. ;)


End file.
